


The Star To My Darkness

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Citadel, Daemon!Ardyn, F/M, Insomnia, Marriage, Mating, NSFW, Self Harm, Sex, Starscourge, Vampire AU, daemon, self injury, vampire, vampire!ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: Vampire AU. Lots of sex, lots of blood. Need I say more?





	The Star To My Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValkyrieofArdyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieofArdyn/gifts).



He’d only kept you around originally for the sex, but you didn’t care.

Well, the sex and your blood.

The once nobleman Ardyn Izunia had been transformed into the legendary vampire that haunts the Citadel of Insomnia by the ravenous disease dubbed ‘Starscourge’. A tiny menace that twisted even the most pure of heart into monsters.

At first he was insatiable - killing and fucking and feasting on his victims in no particular order. Men in black suits were a common sight in the streets of Insomnia once dawn broke; tasked with cleaning the bloody messes of limbs and heads from the streets and away from the citizenry’s eyes. The poor victims were never even given a burial; rather, they were incinerated as soon as identified to prevent the Scourge from spreading.

Witch-hunts had failed. The damn daemon was immortal, a “blessing and curse” of the Scourge, as he had said himself.

So instead, after a couple of centuries of living in fear of Ardyn’s nightly rampages, virgin maiden sacrifices were givien to him regularly. When he was well fed, the mortal blood counteracted with his infected blood and helped keep him sane. A Cult had even formed in his honour, and he had loved the willing fools who would throw their lives at him.

A millenia and a half later, he was finally able to control his appetite and he’d regained most of his sanity. Even condemned the cult who worshipped his hungry, monsterous side. He still needed feeding; but at least he didn’t kill his victims anymore - there were some unfortunate accidents however, as Ardyn preferred to feed during the passionate throes of sex. And if the sex was too rough, sometimes he would accidentally break his mortal lover.

When he had seen you lost in the streets of Insomnia on a full moon night after a party, wearing nothing but a blood red dress that clung to your figure in the warm summer rain, he was absolutely smitten.

His face was instantly recognizeable due to his imprompto Cult plastering it everywhere, both the handsome gentleman and the horrifying abomination he became when he was hungry. As a gentleman, Ardyn had a mature face with a few wrinkles that exuded maturity and experience, his hair was as red as blood naturally - in his good moods he would joke about how it “foretold his fate” - his golden eyes would smoulder as he drank in everything of this new world. And for reasons unknown, he chose to allow a short stubble to grace the lower portion of his face. However, when he was hungry, those golden eyes would glow - there were rumours they could pierce your very soul - and his teeth would grow into the fangs that serve as the trademark for his kind. His own black blood would pour from his eyes and down his cheeks. The Cult doctrine explained these as the tears he was never able to shed prior to his death and transformation, so in his ‘true’ daemonic form he would forever mourn the mortal he once was. But no matter which face he wore, his dress sense always stayed the same - some variation of a dark pinstripe suit, complete with intricate wastcoats, his beloved fedora and gloves; sometimes fingerless, sometimes not.

It was hard to resist his charm, even though every fibre of your being told you to run. There was no whisper of the daemon within him as the archaic gentleman wormed his way into your affections. Even when he took you to bed the first time, it was gentle and careful - he even asked permission to feed off of you! Obviously you had gladly given your wrist... or neck.... or thigh. Whatever he desired.

Rather than cast you aside, you became his regular source of pleasure and sustenance. The sex was sweet if he was well fed, but it became rough and bloody when he was hungry. In the end, the village had offered you fully to him, as a token of goodwill and a display of letting go of the centuries-old grudge against him for killing their ancestors.

It was after the ‘Giving Over’ ceremony - which to be honest, was very much like a wedding - that Ardyn had taken you to bed again. But this time he wanted something more from you, yet what he wanted remained a mystery. The bedroom was fit for royalty - king sized bed with white silk sheets amongst a room decorated with a thick black carpet closed in with four black walls. Even the ceiling was black and had a simple crystal chandelier hanging from the centre. The only change from when you moved in was that you had added some silver star decorations to the walls and ceiling. You had told Ardyn prior to the ‘Giving Over’ ceremony that he would no longer walk alone in the dark, and those stars were a symbol of your promise.

Leading you by the hand into your (now shared) bedroom, Ardyn embraces you for a deep kiss, his tongue not waiting for permission to invade your mouth. As you eagerly received him you could feel the change in the way he held you - it became tighter and his kiss became more frantic. He was breathing hard as he transformed, those long fangs of his digging lightly into your bottom lip. You braced yourself for the pain of him biting through them as he often did, but he showed uncharacteristic restraint tonight.

Bending slightly, Ardyn picked you up around knees and hoisted you around his waist. You gladly wrap your arms and legs around him, putting yourself solely at his mercy. He carries you over to your shared bed and lays you on his soft silky white sheets. You go to remove your dress - that’s white too because it was to symbolise the goodwill of your commitment to him, yet now it was mottled with black droplets from his ‘tears’ - when Ardyn commands you to stop. You know that deep demanding voice well, so do as you are told.

Looking up at the monster you were now bound to, you laid down knowing he was about to feed. Those bleeding eyes never lied.

Bringing his knees up to the bed, Ardyn crawls over to you without breaking eye contact. He lifts the hem of your dress up and pulls the pathetic excuse of lace underwear you’re wearing right off your legs; shredding it to ribbons. You can’t help but gasp a little, his displays of strength always got you going - especially when you were on the receiving end.

Smirking, Ardyn crawls under your dress, placing himself between your legs so you can’t close them. Sliding both hands underneath you and gripping your ass, he pulls your intimate flesh to his face. He’s so close that even the smallest of breaths warms your clit, and the slight scratch of his stubble ghosts over the rest of your sex. Your breath hitches and your hips buck slightly, but Ardyn doesn’t comply. Instead, he kisses down the inside of your thigh, and once he finds the artery, his fangs pierce through the flesh as if you were butter. You let out a slight scream - the first bite was always the most painful. Blinking back tears, you shove your hands behind your back so they’re squashed on the mattress. That way your natural instincts couldn’t make you remove the feeding vampire.

A few moments pass as Ardyn feeds, and you go a little lightheaded. Whenever he feeds on you, you get the strangest elated sensation. It’s like even though you’re in your body, your mind glazes over and your thoughts become incoherent, yet every touch is enhanced. Now you can feel everything from the fangs inside your flesh, to the blood being sucked out, his stubble gently stroking your skin, to the material of your dress enveloping you and to his ice cold hands cupping your ass.

Pulling away, Ardyn admires the puncture marks he’s left on you and watches as the blood lazily oozes from the wound. There was a reason he kept the bedsheets white - he got hard watching the bright red blood of his lovers blooming on it. Having black Scourge-infected blood himself, he had grown quite an attachment not only to the taste of mortal blood, but the sight of it too. The more it stained those sheets, the more satisfied he felt; it was like his trophy.

“Another scar for the collection.” he smirks at you, made all the more menacing with the dark ooze overspilling from one side of his mouth and a few drops of your own blood dribbling down his chin. Using his thumb, he wipes your blood away and examines it.

“I do so love the contrast.” he mumbles to himself as he sticks his thumb in his mouth, “Now my dear, wait there.”

Bringing himself up to his knees, Ardyn unbuttons his waistcoat and pulls his shirt over his head. You run your eyes over his shirtless form - the modest amount of muscle, the scars from time immemorable. He catches you looking and chuckles.

“Now now, don’t be jealous,” he chuckles, gesturing to his scars, “Or I shall have to give you more.”

You suck in a breath, knowing what’s coming. Excitement bubbles up in your gut as Ardyn discards the rest of his clothes without ceremony and then climbs back onto the bed to rip the thin fabric of your dress from your body. You hadn’t worn a bra, so now you were both in all your naked glory before each other.

You went to sit up, to throw your arms around his neck, but Ardyn didn’t allow it. Those glowing yellow eyes narrowed in anger at you as he pushed you back down onto those white sheets.

“Oh no my dear, I’m not done feasting yet.” he growls at you, so you remain laying flat.

Lifting your legs, he continues his feast. But not on your blood.

His tongue flicks over your wet clit, sending shivers up your spine and down your legs as he works his way around the sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking a little to draw out soft moans from your lips. Trailing down, Ardyn’s tongue then thrusts into your warm entrance, causing you to push down against his sudden invasion and both your hands find their way to his head - your fingers knotting themselves in his curly hair as you try to force him deeper. You remain there, at the mercy of his tongue’s skilled movements within you, gripping onto his hair for dear life as you grind yourself against his stubbled face. As hungry for your blood as he was earlier, now he thirsted for your orgasm. Rougher and faster his tongue played with you, and your body responsed in violent thrusts of it’s own, and your initial soft moans had turned into heavy voiceless pants as the pleasure within your core continued building. Just when you thought you were reaching for your release, Ardyn withdraws. He doesn’t even bother to wipe his mouth as he crawls up your body and seizes your hands. Pinning them in the small gap between your head and the edge of the bed with one hand, his other hand roughly searches for your warm wet opening while he presses a tender kiss to the crook of your neck.

He still smelt of the sweet incense burned at the ceremony earlier and due to your heightened state, you were drowning in the sweetness of it when he shocked you to attention by quickly and mercilessly violating you with his two fingers while simultaneously cutting through the thin skin of your neck with his fangs to get to the main artery. Greedily and forcefully he sucked the blood from you, in his haste he was messy and the crimson liquid had spurted over the white pillows. The infection from his mouth contaminated your wound, giving you that strange high again so you felt no danger at losing your blood, there was only the feel of his fingers dancing inside of you at a much more vigorous pace than his tongue.

Your pants had turned to passionate screams as his fingers hit all of your sweet spots. Clamping your eyes shut, you allow the waves of pleasure to wash over you until Ardyn finally helped you find that euphoric release that had your body shuddering and the air knocked from your lungs.

He continued feeding on your neck as you came down from the bliss, and only once you had regained your senses did he free you from both his mouth and his fingers.

Ardyn leans back onto his knees, all trace of the daemon infection gone from his face except the fangs protruding from his lips. Even though they were sodden with your blood, he still looked remarkably handsome. His erection stood to attention as he wiped your juices that coated his fingers over it - which was in sharp contrast to the serious and... almost fearful expression he wore.

Sitting up and cupping a hand to your still-lightly bleeding neck, you look at him questioningly. But he speaks before you can voice your question.

“That ceremony... it was like ... like a ....hmph. You once promised to walk in the Darkness by my side. The Starlight to my Darkness - hence the little stars you’ve ruined my black walls with.”

You pull a silly face at him and he smirks cheekily at the loving insult, even though he’s struggling to meet your gaze.

“..... Did you mean it?”

“Of course I did.” you hoarsely reply.

“Would you.... would you join me in the Darkness? Become my eternal Star?”

Your mouth hangs open as his request catches you offguard, but you soon pull it into a soft smile. Without saying a word, you lower the hand staunching your bleeding neck and simply nod.

Ardyn’s face breaks into a beaming smile and he’s quick to use his fangs and bite deeply into his own wrist - the thick black blood coursing through his veins rushing out of the wound and pouring down his arm to stain the white bedsheets, mingling with your bright red droplets. The love in your hearts shown in a grotesque bloody painting in this intimate setting where the sheets are your canvas.

Maintaining eye contact, you gently wrap your fingers around his hand and pull it towards you. Ardyn’s breath is shallow, like he’s scared any sudden movement will scare you off, but you had made your mind up a long time ago should the question of joining him ever arise.

Turning his palm upwards, you plant a soft kiss before examining his self-inflicted injury and Ardyn stops breathing altogether.

So you put the poor man out of his misery, and cure him of his endless loneliness.

Placing your lips around his wound, you gently suckle at his wrist. His infected blood tasted... wrong. Rather than the coppery tang of mortal blood, it had more of a burning taste. Yet this was at odds with the cold temperature. Regardless of it’s unpleasantness, you closed your eyes and continued to suckle. You could feel it slide down your throat and into the pit of your stomach.

Soft moaning reaches your ears, and upon opening your eyes you see Ardyn stroking his length with his own eyes closed and his head was tilted back. He must be experiencing the same high you get when he’s feeding off of you.

Still keeping his wrist to your lips, you use one hand to push his broad chest. His eyes snap open as you lay him on his back and climb on top of him. No words were needed as you used your free hand to guide his hard shaft underneath you. Rocking your hips slightly, you use your own wetness to moisten his tip, then you lower yourself, both of you exhaling and smiling at the feel of each other as you fit together like the perfect puzzle. 

But then it felt wrong. Your insides ached and you doubled over on top of Ardyn, wrapping your arms across your stomach, groaning loudly.

Rather than comfort you, Ardyn sat up as his eyes began to bleed again - his cock twitching inside of you as he did so - and bit down hard on your collarbone. You screamed in pain at the sudden violent action as blood flowed straight down your body, pooling on Ardyn’s stomach as he was still penetrating you. He just laughed and grabbed your wrists, holding them behind your back with both of his hands as he laid on his back and began to roughly fuck you. Wriggle as you might, you couldn’t break the vampire’s grip on your wrists, nor could you use your legs to get off of him as he ruthlessly pounded you from beneath you. He felt so good, as he always did, but the pain in your stomach marred the pleasure. Your conflicted cried echoed through the room, interrupted only by Ardyn’s loud grunts of effort.

It felt like your whole skin was wriggling, and you chance a look down. Everything looked normal - as normal as it can when Ardyn’s wearing his Scourge face - except the crimson waterfall coming from the wound by your collarbone was now running black.

You were becoming what he was. That’s what you wanted wasn’t it?

Ever so slowly, the strange sensations and the pain ebbed away, replaced by the strong pulsations of bliss Ardyn was gifting you with from underneath you.

Your eyes fill with tears from the conflicting feelings... wait, no. Those aren’t tears because they’re darkening your vision. Looking down at the black blood streaming from your wound, you see some black droplets fall onto Ardyn’s stomach from your face. Your vision cleared with every drop that fell. Your face now looked like his - the pair of you condemned to cry those dark tears for eternity.

A small price to pay.

Ardyn releases his grip on your wrists when he sees the realisation dawn in your expression and you lean forward to firmly plant them either side of head. He grips your hips as you take over the rhythm, riding your eternal partner with all the new strength his contamination has granted you. No more being gentle. He bucks into you as well, the pair of you giving as hard as you are receiving. By now you’re sure the whole of Insomnia can hear both of your otherworldly screams as passionate, supernatural love was made.

You couldn’t keep up much longer and Ardyn could tell from the way your entire body was shuddering, so he sits up again to wrap his arms around your neck and pull you down with him. You lie there on top of him, taking every hard thrust he gives, burying your face into his shoulder as you tremble one final time and then stars explode in your vision as you find your release one more time. You call Ardyn’s name as you climax, and hearing it helps him find his release too. You know because you feel the coldness of it shoot into the warmth of your womb.

Laying there for a few moments as you both catch your breath, you roll off of Ardyn and lay at his side. The pair of you were a mess of red and black blood, and there was no way it would come out of the white bedsheets in the wash.

Panting, Ardyn brings your hand to his lips to plant a kiss on your palm.

“Thank you.” he manages, “That ceremony was too much like a wedding. I had to ask.”

Raising yourself on one elbow, you smile down at your eternal partner.

“I’m glad you did.” you tell him honestly as you lean down to meet his lips with yours.


End file.
